


love or kill

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: al - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	love or kill

巨大的噪声传来，在过长的距离中只剩下朦胧的回响。空气里霉菌和灰尘混合的味道刺激鼻粘膜。背在身后的手腕上触感冰凉沉重。  
开阔空旷的室内空间，长时间废弃，周围大概有工厂之类的地方。真是的，还给铐上了，不过好歹给了把椅子就是。  
张继科闭着眼睛想。  
哦，还有一个人。  
他感受着正前方一个轻微的呼吸声，越来越近，在他面前停下。  
“张继科，”一个细软平静的声音，“你醒了。”  
果不其然，周围是大一片盖满灰尘的水泥毛坯，废弃的，凌乱的。面前这个人偏生穿着一套合体的定制西装，发型打理得一丝不苟，白皙清隽的面孔透着威严与沉肃。张继科睁开眼看到的就是这样一幅画面，让他想起了教堂里壁画上高贵的神灵，他降临浊世，俯瞰卑微的蝼蚁。  
蝼蚁仰起头直视神灵，嘴角挑起一个慵懒的笑容，声音低沉缓慢，像一个虔诚的信徒：“你要尽心，尽性，尽力爱耶和华你的神。”  
“这里不是教堂，”马龙仍是一副波澜不惊的样子，“是地狱。”  
“那正好，”张继科满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我也不是来找神父的，我来找你。”  
“你找我做什么？”  
张继科抬一抬那双半阖的桃花眼，盯住马龙流畅的腰线和笔直修长的双腿，一句话说的理所当然：“来泡你啊。”  
马龙抿了抿嘴唇。“你有什么目的。”  
“谈恋爱。”  
“谁派你来的。”  
“丘比特。”  
“你的目标是我吗。”  
“是啊，因为你冰雪聪明灵光四射妩媚动人啊。”  
马龙额头青筋浮现。呵，我就不该听这个流氓废话。他退开半步，插在口袋里的右手掏出来一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准张继科的眉心。  
“现在开始，你还有说十句话的权利，”马龙薄薄的嘴唇扯出一个锋利的弧度，“十句话让我爱上你，做不到的话，我就杀了你。”  
张继科微微偏头，看向那只随时会扣动扳机的手。瓷白的手和漆黑的枪体形成鲜明的对比，即使是掌握着凶器，也依旧美得像艺术品。他笑了，总是半睡不醒的眼睛对上马龙，明亮炽热，仿佛隐藏着野兽。  
他开口：“十。”  
“九。”  
马龙皱眉。  
“八。”  
“七。”  
“张继科。”  
“六。”  
“五。”  
“你不要以为我不会杀你。”  
“四。”  
“三。”  
马龙扣在扳机上的手指缓缓收紧。倒计时的声音被放大，在这片空间里回荡，像神秘的咒语。  
“二。”  
“一。”  
“嘭！”枪声应声响起，随之传来的还有水泥碎块迸溅的声音。  
张继科一手抓住马龙的手腕，另一只手跟上，干净利落地把枪卸了下来，飞快后退。  
“咔啷”一声，手铐摔落在地上。马龙眯起眼睛，重新审视眼前的这个亡命徒。  
张继科又恢复了一副睡不醒的样子，手枪在手里打转，“我啊，是个行动派。”  
马龙忽然笑了，眉眼舒展，像是突破云层的阳光，冰雪消融后湛蓝的水面。他生了一副细泠泠的少年音，软着声音说话总带着撒娇的意味。他说：“继科儿。”  
张继科一愣，等回过神的时候马龙已经蹲了下来。他心中警铃大作，转身迈开步子，身后的子弹就跟过来了。  
马龙看着张继科隐去身形的方向，握紧手里的袖珍手枪，抬腿跟了过去。  
这里是一栋还未完工的写字楼，建在城郊。本来计划是要在这里打造一个商业区的，工程进行到一半，开发商跑了，工程就此搁置。再后来这附近建起了工厂，这栋烂尾楼就彻底无人问津了。杀人倒是个好去处。  
马龙沿着台阶向上，他一点都不急，因为这上面只有一个空荡荡的天台，上天无路，入地无门，张继科跑不掉。但就是这样才奇怪——那个人，怎么可能连这一点都想不到？  
马龙踏上最后一段台阶，心里的不安却如涨潮时的海水飞快上涌。他穿过通往天台的门洞，迎着强烈的光线，他看见张继科就站在天台边缘，好整以暇地看着他，倒不如说是，迎接他。  
“你逃不了了。”马龙这么说着，不安的潮水漫过心脏。  
“哦？你是这么觉得的？”张继科手插在裤子口袋里，皮衣的下摆在空中飞舞，潇洒的紧。  
马龙刚想开口，眼角的余光扫到不远处公路旁的行道树，整齐安静，宛如沉默的守陵人。马龙的瞳孔骤然收缩，心里的不安达到了顶峰。在自己剧烈的心跳声中，他听见张继科说：“龙，你爱上我了吗？”  
之后，飞跃。  
马龙下意识地向前追了几步，却被巨大的风压迫得无法前进。在轰隆巨响中，一架黑色的直升机从楼下升起，直升机底下挂着一串绳梯，绳梯上挂着张继科。张继科给脸色阴沉的马龙一个飞吻，心满意足地爬进机舱。  
驾驶座上转过来一张小圆脸，冲着刚戴好耳机的张继科抱怨：“哥，你到底在搞什么啊？”  
“男人。”  
方博的面皮抖了抖，“你不会是认真的吧？客户那边可是要他的项上人头啊！”  
“什么客户啊，”张继科手撑着头看风景，“我把定金退回去了。”  
“不是，哥你别逗我，”方博眼睛本来就大，这回两个眼珠子更是瞪得圆溜溜的，“咱又不是保洁阿姨，不想做了赔礼道歉就完了，跟那帮人是要赔命的！”  
张继科嗤笑了一声，“让他们跟邱哥玘哥讨命去吧。”  
方博腾出一只手给他哥比了个大拇指，“老哥，稳。”  
马龙一个人站在空荡荡的屋顶，手机铃声来得突兀。他接起电话，那头传来许昕的声音：“师兄，失策了，对方来了架直升机，我们没能拦住……妈的，开飞机的不是个疯子就是个傻子！”  
马龙静静地听着，电话那头兵荒马乱，看来刚才的直升机没少给他们捣乱。  
“能搞定吗？”  
“什么？”许昕问。  
马龙没有回答，只是安静地等待许昕的答案。  
沉默了片刻，许昕说：“没问题。”  
马龙放下手机，转身向楼下走去，嘴里轻声呢喃：“耶稣回答说，人若爱我，就必遵守我的道。”


End file.
